


Você roubou meu coração (eu não posso pegar de volta)

by alittlemore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: Kara canta uma música de amor, Lena entende tudo errado e James espera por uma resposta.OuFaculdade AU onde é dia dos namorados e Kara decide cantar músicas de amor em troca de dinheiro.





	1. Chapter 1

“É ela”, James diz e suspira.

 

Kara olhou para os muitos estudantes na cafeteria sem saber exatamente o que procurar. A primeira pessoa dos profundos olhos verdes, como disse seu amigo, em que Kara conseguiu pensar foi Lucy Lane, a colega de quarto de sua irmã, também barista da cafeteria preferida da grande maioria dos universitários da NCU. _James tem uma queda por Lucy?_ Isso não seria tão estranho, Lucy era sem dúvida muito atraente e engraçada - _apesar da loira considerá-la um pouco irritante por pegar no seu pé sempre que estava por perto, até mesmo unindo forças a Alex algumas vezes._ No entanto uma companhia agradável, certamente. James e Lucy, fariam um bom casal, isso é, se James estivesse se referindo à ela. Já era o quarto suspiro que Kara ouvia de seu amigo e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi se inclinar um pouco para lado a fim de desviar da fila que bloqueava a sua visão do balcão onde estavam sendo feito os pedidos. Estranho. Lucy não estava lá. Não era o seu turno? A quem mais James poderia estar se referindo? Imra? Não, James conhecia Imra.  A não ser que…

 

“Quem?” _Não ela, James, por favor, não diga me diga que é ela._

 

“Ela”, ele suspirou e Kara honestamente já não aguentava mais isso. Quem é ele? Um adolescente de quinze anos?

 

Porém, então, ela própria também suspirou. A figura que manteve os olhos de James presos desde de que eles chegaram no local não estava atendendo atrás do balcão, mas sim, esperando pelo atendimento na fila um pouco mais à frente, sua atenção engolida por um livro segurado por uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se encarregava de afastar os longos fios negros de seu rosto. _Oh não. Você só pode estar brincando comigo._ Lena Luthor. A mesma garota por quem Kara teve uma queda enorme desde sempre ou, pelo menos, desde que entrou na NCU. Também sua vizinha de porta do dormitório.  

 

“Você tem uma queda por ela?” A loira tentou ser mais discreta, mas esse não era um dos melhores lugares para uma revelação assim, muito menos um dos melhores momentos para Kara controlar suas emoções.

 

“Fale mais baixo!” James tinha os olhos arregalados em uma expressão que Kara acharia engraçada em um outro momento. “Algum problema com isso?”

 

_Sim!_

 

“Não, nenhum”, _desconsiderando todo o tempo que ele a julgou pelo sobrenome, é claro. O que há de diferente para James agora?_ “Por que eu teria?”

 

“Por nenhuma razão”, ele coçou a nuca e levantou as sobrancelhas, Kara já sabia o que estava por vir. “Então, você ainda vai me fazer aquele favor, não é?”

 

“Que favor?”

 

Com um violão preso às suas costas era algo difícil de esquecer, mas Kara não podia deixar de tentar escapar, ainda mais depois de saber para quem ela estaria cantando uma música de amor em troca de algumas notas. Se alguém perguntasse, o novo projeto do jornal universitário realmente estava correndo risco de não acontecer por falta dinheiro. E quem mais seria a heroína dele senão Kara? Por que não aproveitar o dia dos namorados? _Maldito dia dos namorados._

 

“Você sabe, cantar aquela música que eu te disse para ela, talvez.”

 

“Eu, huh, é claro, eu vou fazer isso”, ela riu quase maniacamente, James ficou assustado.

 

“Você tem certeza?” ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

 

“Por que não? Hoje eu já cheguei a cantar até para Alex. Eu duvido que alguma coisa seja mais estranha do que isso.”

 

“Tudo bem, então… Mais uma coisa”, ele procurou no bolso da mochila para, então, entregar um cartão vermelho em forma coração nas mãos de Kara. “Então, o que você está esperando?” James a observou com expectativa.

 

“Nada, eu estou indo, estou indo”, a loira riu mais uma vez, então, se virou de costas para o amigo.

 

_Porcaria, porcaria! Por que ela está fazendo isso mesmo?_  

 

Kara apertou o cartão em suas mãos, olhando a caligrafia de James bem no centro. Apenas a pergunta _você_ _iria em um encontro comigo?_ um local e uma data. _James, no mínimo, poderia ter sido menos brega._ Jesus, ela teria feito melhor do que isso _._ Ela respirou fundo mais de uma vez antes olhar para a garota que já tinha recebido seu pedido e ocupava uma mesa ao fundo da cafeteria. Como isso seria embaraçoso. Será que ela não poderia fingir um desmaio? Não. Uma promessa era uma promessa. Talvez ela estivesse tão concentrada no livro que nem fosse perceber que a música é para ela. _Vamos, Kara_. Lena obviamente perceberia _._ Que azar não Winn não estar ali, dessa vez. A loira esteve parada no meio do caminho há tanto tempo que ela era capaz de sentir o olhar de seu amigo fazendo um buraco nas suas costas. _Ande, é para hoje._ Quando Kara finalmente desensacou o violão, o alívio de James parecia quase visível no ar. Ele pensava que ela iria desistir? Kara nunca desistiu de nada. _Ah, mas como ela teve vontade, agora._ Mas, não. Ela seguiu em frente com o violão em punho já pensando para qual universidade poderia se transferir. Como Kara poderia encarar Lena depois disso?

 

Já na frente da mesa de sua vizinha de porta,  ela iniciou os primeiros acordes de _Thinking Out Loud,_ desprendendo a atenção da outra garota do livro o qual parecia seu único objeto de interesse, além do seu café. Lena a observava com um olhar surpreso e a face tomada por um rubor intenso. Kara esperava que ela pelo menos não ficasse brava, porque a aspirante a repórter com toda certeza pensava que suas chances com Lena agora eram possivelmente nulas. Ela terminou a música e bateu o papel vermelho sobre a mesa de Lena, nem dando tempo para que a estudante de engenharia tivesse tempo para uma reação àquela cena. Kara imediatamente fugiu para fora do estabelecimento sem ter a chance de ouvir alguns aplausos que surgiram ao redor e muito menos presenciar o sorriso sonhador que adornava a face da garota por quem James infelizmente tinha uma queda.

 

A loira encontrou o rapaz do lado de fora, segurando dois cafés e uma expectativa que Kara não conseguia nem olhar.

 

“E aí? Você acha que ela vai aceitar?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme para Kara.

 

“Ela com certeza vai!” Kara tentou responder escondendo a tempestade de emoções que sentia com um falso entusiasmo e uma risada. Porque é claro que ela seria a ajuda para unir o seu amigo e a garota por quem ela tinha uma paixão.  

 

_Não era à toa que Alex às vezes dizia que ela era uma pessoa boa demais._

  


_*_

Muito mais tarde, caminhando a passos rápidos no corredor de seu dormitório, Kara esperou ter sucesso no seu plano de evitar Lena. Ela viu a porta em frente a sua, bem fechada. A estudante de engenharia ainda deveria estar nos últimos minutos de aula o que dava para Kara tempo suficiente para se esconder no seu quarto antes que ela chegasse. A loira sabia que não podia evitá-la para sempre, mas ela tentaria pelo máximo de tempo fosse possível. Kara segurou a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, aliviada que finalmente poderia descansar da correria que tinha sido o seu dia dividido entre tocar inúmeras músicas e fugir de Lena, quando uma voz parou todos os seus pensamentos.

 

      “Você nunca me deu a chance de te deixar saber a minha resposta.”

 

      A loira se virou instantaneamente para dar de cara com Lena escorada na própria porta, oferecendo um sorriso divertido pela bagunça que era a própria Kara.

 

        “Oh, sim”, a estudante de jornalismo riu, perdendo o controle de suas palavras que pareciam presas na garganta.

 

      “Você sabe, eu realmente adoraria ir em um encontro com você, Kara”, Lena sorriu e piscou para a loira antes de abrir seu quarto e entrar.

 

      Kara só conseguia sorrir sentindo seu estômago dar cambalhotas e seu coração gaguejar no peito. _Lena quer ir em um encontro comigo. Lena quer ir em um encontro co-_

 

_Oh não. Porcaria._

 

O que Kara diria para James?

  



	2. Fool for you

"O que há de tão interessante no teto?" Nia perguntou analisando a expressão no rosto de Kara, que parecia dolorida pelo tanto de pressão que aparentava estar sobre as suas sobrancelhas quase unidas na face.

"Eu tornei tudo mais difícil, quando só quis ajudar. Agora, eu preciso desfazer um mal entendido, mas eu realmente não quero. Poderia ser pior ainda se eu não fizer nada e de alguma forma ou outra vou acabar perdendo, mas não sei qual dos lados eu sentiria mais.E é tudo minha culpa e daquela ideia ridícula minha, eu não sei o que eu faço", Kara suspirou e Nia estava a ponto de interromper assumindo que ela continuaria com sua divagação, mas Kara ficou em silêncio, ainda deitada na sua cama de solteiro, com as mãos descansando no estômago enquanto seus olhos se ocupavam com um ponto aleatório nas vigas escuras acima de si.

"Muito vago, Kara, eu preciso de mais detalhes para te ajudar", Nia se moveu de sua própria cama para se sentar na borda da cama de sua colega de quarto. "É sobre o que você e Winn estavam fazendo hoje?"

"Sim."

"Alguma coisa sobre o seu projeto do jornal deu errado?"

"Não, eu diria que mais sobre o meu projeto de vida amorosa."

Nia arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, em uma expressão um pouco dramática, já adivinhando que a paixão de Kara estava envolvida nisso de alguma forma. Do contrário, a estudante mais jovem pensou que a loira não pareceria tão abalada.

"Oh meu deus, não me diga que é sobre Lena."

"Eu gostaria de dizer que não é, mas sobre quem mais poderia ser?"

Mike?” Nia observou o rosto de Kara se contorcer com a ideia. “Tudo bem você tem um ponto. O que aconteceu?”

A loira se virou no colchão para o lado oposto de Nia, encolhendo-se contra a parede. Sua face escondida no travesseiro. “Um dos pedidos de música foi para ela”, Kara murmurou esperando que sua colega de quarto não pudesse ouvir, porque só nesse momento a verdade parecia estar surgindo diante de seus olhos, do quanto ridícula era a situação que ela mesma gerou. Quantos outros mal entendidos ela e Winn criaram? Kara gemeu contra o travesseiro.  _Por que diabos ela pensou que uma ideia inspirada em um episódio de Glee pudesse dar certo?_

“Oh meu deus, Kara. Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Espere um segundo, foi você que que atendeu esse pedido?” Nia se aproximou para conseguir ouvir a resposta.

“Sim, mas isso não é o pior”, Kara se moveu outra vez, agora de costas para a parede, a fim de finalmente encarar a outra estudante, só para acabar encontrando no seu rosto uma expressão divertida com grandes expectativas para o que essa confusão de Kara tinha se tornado.  _Pelo menos ela não iria se decepcionar com a história._  “Ela entendeu tudo errado. Lena pensou que eu estava convidando-a para um encontro.”

“O que ela disse?”

“Ela… Ela disse que adoraria ir em um encontro comigo”, Kara quase sorriu se deixando esquecer do resto da situação porque, apesar de tudo, esse parecia ser o ponto mais surreal de seu dia.

“Mas isso não é ruim, certo? Eu quero dizer, você tem tentado criar coragem para fazer isso há muito tempo. Não é o que você queria?”

“Sim, mas era também o que James queria. E agora ele pensa que vai a um encontro com Lena e ela pensa que vai a um encontro comigo e eu..." A loira suspirou.

“Você deveria desfazer esse mal entendido com ela.”

“Eu sei.”

“Explicar que apesar da situação, você gostaria de ter sido quem a convidou para um encontro”, Nia dá um tapinha no ombro de Kara. “Eu duvido que Lena diria não a você.”

“Mas e James?”

“Ele é um homem crescido, Kara, James pode lidar com isso.” Nia franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios.

“Ela me acharia ridícula por ter criado essa situação.”

“Agora você só está fazendo tudo ainda mais difícil.”

“Eu estou”, Kara olhou para o rosto de Nia pensando na sorte de tê-la como colega de quarto. “Quando você se tornou tão sábia?”

“Kara, essa solução foi bem simples , na verdade", Nia riu. "Mas já que você perguntou, eu sempre fui."

"E sobre você e Querl?"

"Cale a boca."

*

Kara avistou a figura de seu amigo na porta da cafeteria e imediatamente estacou no lugar. Sua mente se lançou em um espiral de desculpas para evitar qualquer conversa enquanto seu estômago parecia estar embrulhado pelo nervosismo. Ela não pensou que teria de lidar com a sua bagunça tão cedo naquele dia. Porcaria, ela precisava de café primeiro (ela também precisava de coragem). James estava sorrindo enquanto conversava com Winn, gesticulando um pouco mais do que o habitual. Ele parecia feliz e animado, muito animado. E Kara estava prestes a arruinar isso. Não, ela poderia esperar mais um pouco, falar com Lena primeiro. Ela não podia estragar isso para James, pelo menos… Porém tudo seria ainda mais difícil se ela fizesse depois, ele poderia se sentir pior ainda. Ou não, talvez Kara pudesse esperar até o almoço. _Argh, por que tinha que ser tão difícil?_

“Ei, Kara.”

_Oh não,_  Winn a percebeu.

“Ei, caras.” A estudante de jornalismo sorriu empurrando o óculos no nariz e se aproximou da dupla.

“Então, eu estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar com algo”, James disse a ela, apertando levemente seu ombro. “Winn e eu temos discordado sobre levar flores hoje à noite ou não. Ele acha que é demais para um primeiro encontro.”

A loira se voltou para o outro amigo que tinha sua expressão torcida, com seus lábios apertados e a testa enrugada. Ele parecia dizer em seu silêncio eu sinto muito. É claro que a sua paixão pela estudante de engenharia não era nenhum segredo entre eles, ainda mais Winn, seu melhor amigo desde o ensino médio.

“Oh, eu-” Kara não se conteve e riu em seu nervosismo. “Eu acho que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para uma coisa dessas, mas… Talvez eu concorde com Winn.”

“Sim, eu entendo”, James franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo e então sorriu outra vez dando tapinhas alegres nas costas do rapaz mais baixo. “Oh cara, essa vai ser uma grande noite.”

Kara pensou que seu estômago estava se movendo dentro de seu corpo. Ela sorriu desajeitada e se atrapalhou com os óculos outra vez observando a alegria quase palpável de seu amigo. Seu coração apertou no peito doído pela chance que perderia com Lena, mas Kara não podia arruinar isso para James. Ela não podia.

*

Passava um pouco da uma hora da tarde e a loira tinha voltado para o dormitório com o objetivo de pegar alguns livros esquecidos, quando ela a encontrou destrancando sua porta. Kara era uma covarde. Uma covarde absoluta. Seu coração batia feroz contra as costelas e ela só queria correr para longe, onde ninguém sabia seu nome. _Sua coragem parecia ter feito exatamente isso._ Mas não. Ao invés de fugir como sua mente gritava para que ela fizesse, Kara marchou em direção a Lena, determinada a consertar mal entendido.

"Lena."

"Ei, Kara", ela sorriu, seu sorriso era tão brilhante que a loira levou um pouco de tempo para pensar em outra coisa. "Animada para hoje à noite?"

Kara viu as bochechas da outra jovem adquirirem uma coloração mais avermelhada, enquanto ela ainda sorria inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. E, então, seu peito estava agitado, algo no seu interior se enosava em si e doía, doía por o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

"Na verdade, eu tenho algo a dizer", ela viu a expressão de Lena escorregar um pouco e quase se arrependeu, mas não desistiu. "Foi tudo um mal entendido, você vê, o que aconteceu ontem não passou de um plano para arrecadar dinheiro para o jornal, eu quero dizer, era dia dos namorados e eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia intermediar declarações cantando músicas de amor em troca de dinheiro. Eu sinto muito, mas nunca fui quem te convidou para um encontro. Quem o fez foi James, na verdade."

"Oh, eu entendo", Lena disse e seus olhos caíram para a maçaneta, onde Kara pôde ver o seus dedos apertados em torno do metal. "Desculpe-me por ter interpretado mal."

"Não, é tudo culpa minha."

"Eu-eu preciso estudar agora, Kara, se você não se importa, tenho um teste importante em duas horas," ela lança um último olhar para a loira, seu rosto vestido em uma máscara fria.

"Tudo bem."

É tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de Lena sumir pela sua porta. Kara ouviu algo se quebrar e teve certeza de que foi o seu coração. Por que ela sempre tomou as decisões mais difíceis?

*

Kara se sentou sozinha numa mesa no fundo da cafeteria, observando a  luz do sol há pouco despertado lutando para atravessar as nuvens de chumbo, enquanto chuva castigava o vidro. Ela apertou o copo de café nos dedos agradecendo o pouco movimento do estabelecimento naquela hora da manhã. Ninguém estava ali para presenciar a sua tristeza, ninguém estava ali para lhe perguntar sobre a enorme bagunça que ela tinha armado contra si mesma. Ela olhou para o jovem casal há algumas mesas de distância, imaginando se Lena tinha ido encontro com James no dia anterior. Se algum dia poderiam ser eles dois ali, ocupando um lugar semelhante enquanto ela observava de longe,  lamentando-se. Ela tinha que parar de pensar nisso, cada vez soava pior na sua cabeça. Kara tinha que superar.

Ela bebeu um gole de seu café, desviando seu olhar para a entrada quando algo no seu peito se acendeu. Seu estômago se embrulhou de novo ao observar seu amigo Winn com um violão vindo em sua direção. E ele não estava sozinho. Lena o acompanhava. 

Ele parou em frente à sua mesa, tocando _Fool for you_ enquanto Lena sorria tímida alguns passos atrás.

"Agora é com vocês, senhoras", Winn disse após as últimas notas e se retirou deixando uma Lena nervosa para trás.

Kara a observou se aproximar e tomar o assento em sua frente, sem nenhuma reação.

"Antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu sei o que você fez, Kara, Winn me contou tudo", Lena se adiantou antes que a loira pudesse pensar em falar algo. "Eu entendo que você quis fazer o certo e eu admiro muito isso, mas eu só quero que você saiba que é a única com quem eu queria ter saído."

Kara sentiu as palavras se acumularem na sua garganta e a sua mente girar com as palavras de Lena. Ela só poderia estar vivendo um sonho.

"Oh meu deus, desculpe-me por ter criado essa confusão toda, eu me senti muito mal por estragar as coisas para James, mas não percebi que fiz o mesmo com você, eu sinto tanto, em primei-"

"Kara, está tudo bem", Lena alcançou a sua mão e sorriu. "Está tudo bem mesmo, eu até já resolvi com James, não se preocupe com isso."

Kara suspirou. "Eu fico aliviada", ela riu, apertando levemente a mão da outra jovem que também estava rindo. "Então, você gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo?"

Lena sorriu tão grande que a loira pôde ver o canto de seus olhos se enrugando, seu sorriso tão brilhante.

"É a segunda vez que digo isso, mas só para você ter certeza, eu adoraria ir a um encontro com você."


End file.
